comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-26 - Displaced Children
For the first two days Terry Mcginnis did pretty much only sleep, barely waking up for two or three hours. Healing and catching up on much needed rest. For the past three days Terry has confined himself to the Batcave. Exercising, working out, even a spar with Carrie Kelley. In all that time not once has he done more than inspect the future batsuit and mend the minor damage it sustained, inspect trophies, and keep to himself. Currently Terry is performing acrobatics in the gym area. Flips, jumps, and vaulting. Working hard fast, and hard proving he is strong, fast, agile. Even out of that special enhanced suit. Able to bench a little over 750 pounds, and keep at the exercise for nearly several hours. Slowing down and speeding up in surges. Currently near the end of an exercise routine he is striking a practice dummy. Hitting pressure points and nerves, hard, fast aggressive. He's been trained, by it also leaves unanswered questions. Walking slowly down the cave steps Bruce looked to Terry working on the practice dummy. "When we find Black Bat, she can help you with that," Bruce said in a serious voice. The tone was a little chipper than usual. Dressed in a simple pair of workout pants and white tanktop his blue eyes focued on him. Walking up to the target he stopped Terry. "Watch." Suddenly he snapped off a jump kick. His kick made the target snap back with a loud noise. "You get more power behind the kick based off the snap. Works well in those sudden situations, and surrounding circles." Landing he looked at Terry, "You try." Standing back it was Terry's turn to try the move. This was how the Robins and other bats trained. Now it was Terry's turn to get used to this. Terry moves away with his a flip when the Old Man speaks. He listens to the old man as he says and then Watching the old man as he does a jump kick and Terry says. "That's not the point being Batjitsu - Light." Terry watching him take the jump kick Terry lunges himself, and as he reaches his Target he actually jumps, executing the Jump kick very well. Kicking his target, landing it not one half inch away from the location of the Old Man's kick. "Batjistu Light is normally dealt with enemies who have little to no fighting experience. Pressure point and nerve strikes. Takes the enemy down, with out brutalizing them. Medium is more heavy handed. I use it when I am fighting people who know how to fight. Heavy... Highly defensive, strike hard, fast, break bones. I use it when I can't afford to let people stand back up. I'm not opposed to breaking a bone or two." Terry says recovering from the work out. "Cassandra's Missing?" he says "It's about the snap and the suddenness," Bruce said in a stern voice. Terry needed to know he wasn't going to have the advantage of getting a full jump in sometimes. Dick was the same way when he was younger. His blue eyes looked to Terry, "Yes. We'll be striking as a team. Make sure you're ready. -Every- hand will be on deck, got it?" the voice became harder. This wasn't an optional mission. "Again. Just like I showed you," he nodded and looked at Terry waiting for him to strike again. Yes, Terry was being trained like a Robin because well...he was part of the team. At the moment he kind of wished Terry and Dick were a bit more like Carrie and Cassie. Those two it was all, "Yes, Boss" and silent acknowledgements. The Bat-Boys it was all snark and sass. His eyes stayed on Terry, there still wasn't anyone he'd want in a fight. Listening to the old man. A perfectionist as he expected. Inwardly it pleases Terry. Coming back into proper place from the right distance as Terry Jumps, to deliver the kick as directed. Terry delivers it strong and fast. He's been well trained. Terry however will actually not do it once, he'll perform it at least three more times. "I'm going to need a suit that I can work in, Unless you want me in mine, once in a great while it might be an asset, but it's only going to escalate things in Gotham sooner or later." "We'll handle escalation when it comes. You're familiar with this suit. This mission is too important to have you stumbling around in something unfamiliar. Next mission, we'll talk about that," Bruce said to Terry then eyed the future Bat-suit. "Keep the details about what it can do mum. I know I can trust you with infiltration. That may be your specialty in this mission, understand?" again the words were to the point. Walking away from the training area he said, "Good kicks. Keep doing it, ten more and then join me." Bruce stopped in front of Jason's old Robin uniform. When Terry got there Bruce spoke, "I don't want to add Black Bat's costume to a case. Tonight, introduce yourself to anyone you see in the mansion. Head out into Gotham. Learn it. Keep your head low. Don't do anything stupid, understand?" Bruce's voice faltered for a moment then picked that familiar edge back up as the orders came out. It was Terry's time to leave the cave. Before the old man Leaves he says, "Old man. We need to install a kill switch into your Batcomputer. There has to be a failsafe. I know Ra's knows who you are, imagine him getting hold of it." Terry will allow the Old man to depart at that Point as he will perform the kick, not ten more times, fifteen times until he is sure he has performed it perfectly. Finally when he has completed the assigned task to him he will grab hold of a shirt and then the Suit. He'll place it out of the way in a hidden nook of the Cave. He knows the rules in the Mansion well. Having wiped himself clean of sweat with a towel down here he follows the old man.. Five days in the Cave Terry hasn't shaved so he has a bit of a beard which he plans to keep. Coming up into the manner he smiles softly. "So, hows your day been?" Terry asks. "Good. Been developing a kill switch for the last three days. Nearly finished today," Bruce's lips curled into a knowing smirk. Clearly Terry was trained by Bruce because they shared the same thoughts. "Did you hear me Terry?" he asked making sure the snark was just snark and not sensory deprivation. "I figured you been doing that for the last few days. You'll still need to interface with the suit before it can work." . "Yes I heard you old man." With the Suit hidden he comes over to where the old man was. "If your ready I can allow you to interface with the suit now. Trouble was Terry would need to put the suit on for this to work. And he wasn't eager to be paralyzed again. "I'll do that tonight. Let's get you upstairs. Come on," nodding off to the side Bruce started to went to the stairs. The mansion was like Terry would have remembered but older, and at the same time newer. The classic piano looked brand new here. Curtain were well cleaned instead of dust laden. Walking past it all and into the kitchen he gestured for Terry to sit, "Make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to the fridge," he was explaining it all. His eyes eyes read Terry's body language trying to read what he was thinking and feeling. Wincing at the Lights when he comes up and then he takes note of the Piano. The Mansion... "Amazing. It's just like home, but at the same time..." Terry says. Before Terry does anything else once in the kitchen he will keep himself from line of the window and then move up to close the blinds making sure they have privacy. "Don't want some one with a high powered camera accidentally get a photo of us together." he says. "At least not until my beard grows in full." he explains. At that point Terry raids the fridge, choosing a number of healthy if somewhat high calorie foods. He's not had a good meal in what nine days or son. Terry is moving at ease and relaxing, almost like he is at home. But there is a tenseness to his moving as the last thing he gets is a soda for a drink and sits down to eat. Carrie hears voices in the kitchen and heads in to investigate herself. Her glasses are on and she blinks owlishly a time or two getting her eyes to adjust from the reading she'd been doing, if the book she carries with her is any indication. It's a thick text declaring it to be a discourse on psychological disorders. Seeing both Bruce and Terry there she grins faintly. "Hi Boss, Terry," she greets only to set her book down at her usual spot at the table. "You know I could cook something if you guys want. Alfred isn't the only one that knows how to work a stove." "Please. Whatever Terry wants," Bruce said in chipper voice to Red Robin. His eyes went to the pair, "Terry, have you met Carrie? Like you she's from a different time and place," he was trying to get the Bat-Family to know each other. If they didn't like each other, respect at least. Sitting down at the nook he looked to his adopted kin. Really he just hoped this went well. He didn't know that Terry and Carrie had already met. "One of the things the old man taught me was proper diet for the job. That included cooking among other things." Terry says as he listens to Bruce. "Yeah, We had a spar the other day. She's good, Fights dirty just like me." Terry says with a smile. "Well as for a meal, Right now, cold and fast is hitting the spot." he says starting to wolf some of his food down. But Despite how fast he's eating he's well mannered. Looking the Book over he says. "I might want to borrow that, I don't think I finished reading it before I arrived." "Carrie you had mentioned breaking up face symmetry, I think the place to start would be with a beard. I can cut my hair or grow it our long, bleach it, then Dye. What do you think?" Terry is already thinking of how to adjust his features so he doesn't look like Bruce's Son. "What do you think old man?" Carrie grins faintly at Bruce only to nod toward him in reassurance. They had met, and she wasn't upset at him. "He needs work on his hand to hand," she states simply before shrugging. "It's my second read-through of it so have at." She heads for the fridge herself to pull out just an apple intending on a light snack if nothing else. Looking back at Terry she regards him a moment long and thoughtful. "Depends if you're trying to look like a lumberjack with bad fashion sense or not." "He's gotten better. The suit makes him sloopy, but we all would be with that kind of oomph to our punch. Time and training will straightening him out," Bruce said candidly and as if Terry wasn't there. He looked to Terry, "I trained Carrie. Different me, he was dirtier. She surprises me sometimes. Stephanie too. You'll have to stay on your toes," he warned Terry. For a moment he smirked, "A good diet is nice, but sometimes it's okay to blow the diet for a night. Especially if the taskmaster works you harder the following day," this was a grave warning to them. Family pizza night always meant family morning torture. Carrie had missed a session because Bruce was just so happy that Jason was cordial. Next time no one was going to be lucky. "There have been times the suit's been damaged to the point where I couldn't use it. First Time, you had the memory engrams of a man take over. I had to fight it with just your old utility belt which got destroyed midfight. That and you were eighty years old, with heart problems." Terry says. As he finishes eating he replies to Carrie. Bruce was not in the room. "When I began the Old man's apprentice My sense of fashion kinda died. Dana and Maxine always helped me pick up the slack on latest trends. AS for my hand to hand. Yes I have relied on the suit for a long time, because it was needed for the job." Turn about is fair play old man. "Ollie also trained me some," Carrie fills in with a grin toward Bruce. That might explain some of the differences, though she did also tend to add her own flair as well. A bit of Parkour, a bit of sneakiness. A bite of the apple is taken and chewed listening to them both before she speaks again. "Physically you two look very similar, however the age difference will make it impossible for many to claim that the Boss is your father. You're too old for that to work out properly," she points out gesturing at Terry. "Some facial hair wouldn't hurt but don't go full on beard, and dying your hair takes a lot of effort. I'd put a tint into it. Keep it black but add a bit of tone to it. Easier, and not as noticeable around the roots." "Keep your hair as it is, add in some facial hair. Sometimes less is more," the age old saying was quite true, so he was there was his two protegees, "Maybe some sideburns. Dying is too much, and your hair is too dark. Bleaching is tedious for ebony hair," he warned. A few times Matches Mallone had bleached hair until he got a hairpiece. It was easier this way. "You two are doing fine as it is. Carrie, be harder on him in the next session. I want him and you to work like a pair of dancers before he switches training partners." Besides it was best for those two to work together. Sometimes being a displaced person, could have created feelings of loneliness he guessed. Having a common bond like that could have made them very close, Bruce watched the pair. They did have a good rapport too. Maybe Damian would have been jealous when he popped up again, that would be interesting to see. As the talk of Terry being Wayne's son makes him smile. "Speaking of Damian, There a picture of him? I'd like to see what he looks like. The files in the batcomputer of Damian were sealed. I never got to see them." Which that alone should speak volumes of what happened. "Since it's obvious this is not the past of my universe. There was no Carrie from another universe in the files. The Family gone. Broken, shattered." Terry says with some sadness. "It was just me and the, me and you. You always coached and guided me from the cave. To Quote the words of another Dad, While I don't Quite have your magnificent Mind. I do have your heart, and in all their years she never met another who cares so deeply for his fellow man, than Bruce Wayne. Except maybe me." "That too. My hair's easier to mess with though the red is difficult to get out no matter what. Turns brassy," Carrie mutters reaching up to tug at a few strands of her hair as her eyes cross to peer at it. It's released and her hand drops away resting on the table lightly while Bruce gives her working orders. "Right, Boss. I was showing off a bit last time." Too fancy, too aerial, no real tactic behind it. When he asks for a picture of Damian she reaches into the pocket of her shorts to pull out her phone flicking it on to the photos to offer over. There were few of him looking sour and annoyed wearing a tux and red sketchers, a couple of him looking grumpy and holding a stuffed animal he apparently won at a fair, and then a few of him playing with a white kitten looking actually relaxed and smiling. He didn't know those were taken, clearly. "Other than Dick and Jason, my world didn't have anyone either." "You have a family here Terry," Bruce said in a soft voice, he was trying to comfort Terry. His gaze went to Carrie, "You too." She didn't need reminding but every so often he would. As long as they were both stuck here, each of them were part of the Wayne clan. Looking at Terry, Bruce had an idea. A way to ensure there was a Batman around the world, in every major city. Maybe now wasn't time for such things, but seeing a second Batman here made him wonder if it worked. He smiled briefly at the pair, "Coffee, please carrie. Decafe," as they talked of Damon he was sad. Bruce did miss his son. Yes they were all his sons and daughters, but Damion forced some emotions out of him. Those emotions went to the other bat-family. Without the latest Robin, it wouldn't have been possible to feel those sensations. Bruce just went quiet after a bit. Terry smiles. "Well I might keep my distance a little. I mean I did take over your job where I come from, I don't want them thinking I am trying to go for that here." As Terry takes the Phone from Carrie he says, "I'll let you know right now old man. Things with me are more complex then you might realize, that can wait until we are alone." At that point Terry turns to look at the pictures and he is in shock. Needing to do several moments of focus. He covers his mouth. "Oh my god... that's. He's the almost the spitting image of Matt. My little brother." Terry just holds his mouth and goes through the files. Might be the camera. But it looks like him. Now I know why those files were sealed." Terry leans back and shakes his head. "Mom knew about my job. But when Matt found out. He swore he'd be my partner." "Right, Boss." Carrie stands to go for the coffee pot putting together the necessary ingredients. It was already lined with a filter so it was an easy matter of spooning in the ground coffee and turning it on to brew. Turning away from that, noticing the sound in Bruce's voice, she walks over to place a hand on his shoulder quietly. Even if he was taller than her she offers that reassurance. They were all still here--just doing different things. Terry's blurt causes her to look over at him skeptically, though she nods when she reaches for the phone again. "Really? That's... Interesting." "You're not trying to replace me, I know this. If it doesn't create a rift between us then you shouldn't distance yourself, Terry," Bruce was being honest with Terry. He didn't understand the need to remove himself from the family. That was the opposite of what was necessary. Looking to Carrie he smirked. It only made sense that a younger Wayne bore certain resembelence to a different one. Families had this tendency to share a resembalence when talking about fathers and sons, or fathers and daughters. Leaning back he nods. "Once I get my appearance sorted out, going to need to do something for Id and such. I don't mind hanging out at the mansion. I can't stay here. Believe it or not. I actually like getting out to have some fun once in a while. Then a Job." Half joking he looks to Bruce. "Wayne Enterprises, Future Technology Development?" Terry says with his typical Snarkiness. With a nod to Carrie. Terry will stand up and stretch showing he is very limber. "So what about the Job we need to do, How long do I have? Because I would honestly like to get a shower, cleaned up and clean clothes soon." Carrie raises her eyebrows right back at Bruce only to shake her head. It was just odd enough even for her to find, well, odd. The scent of coffee fills the air causing her haed to head back over and pour a mug for him as he had asked. "Speaking of jobs and ID's, I'd like to see about getting an early graduation from high school so I can attend college. If that's all right." Heading back over she offers out the mug. "On a more fun note, did you hear Harley Davidson is putting out an entirely electric motorcycle that gets zero-to-sixty in four seconds? The 'vette Selina gave me is great buuut..." Come on. HARLEY. "Who do you think provided some of the specs to the company. Mr. Wandell and I are due for a BBQ lunch soon," Bruce spoke of Harley's CEO as if they were friend. Acquaintances was a better suited word. After a long pause he eventually said, "Black Bat gets her own bike when we find her. Same to you Carrie if you need transportation." Tim had the Red Bird. Carrie could have something similar. Same went for Cassandra. Again, Bruce went quiet. As he listens to Carrie on the Harely. "If you get one, let me know. Electric Bikes are common in my time. I might be able to Adjust it to get that down to two and a half second. With proper tires, Acceleration is not just about speed. As well as make it more energy effective." Terry sits back down to relax debating on a lot, his mind lost in thought. After a few moments Terry will get up to take care of his dishes. And more on reflex and habit chooses to start washing them. In his time Alfred had long since passed on. And this was something Terry always did.